


BUSTED!

by Av_bio



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, M/M, movieverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: Alan and his friends from school started a band, 3 years later they reunite.
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	BUSTED!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own busted or thunderbirds.

Alan was in Tracy one, being flown to the mainland by his father, back to Massachusetts where it all began. The first hour flying he had spent chatting to his father but then opted to sitting in the back, looking out the window, and reliving a memory from years before, the memory of how the band got together.

It was a cold day outside, Alan didn’t enjoy the cold much since he was used to the heat of the tropical sun, so he opted to stay inside and get some work done. Fermat being at a meet up with a science group, leaving Alan alone in this dorm. This excited Alan as he never really got much alone time here, so it meant whilst working he could relax more leading him to sing quietly whilst getting on with this history homework. As time passed his singing slowly got louder until someone knocked on his door. He immediately stopped singing and went to answer the door. It was Wes and Jack, two of his friends whose dorm was just down the corridor. Wes and jack were both a lot taller than Alan both being around 6 foot, both in more casual clothing, Wes was a red head with the bounciest curls you’ve ever seen, quite the opposite to Jack whose hair was a dark brown and was straight, usually it was gelled up but it was a weekend and clearly he didn’t care how he looked if he wasn’t going to be seen much. 

‘Hey guys, what’s up?’ Alan said.

‘Are you alone?’ Wes asked.

‘Yea, why?’ Alan said.

‘We heard someone singing, from this room, it was amazing!’ Wes replied.

‘Was it you Alan?’ Jack said, leaning against the door frame.

‘What’s it to you?’ Alan said, naturally getting defensive, usually people would get at him for something, he knew his friends wouldn’t do that, it was just habit at this point.

‘Woah dude, its not a bad thing! Its that me and Jack have been thinking of starting a band and to me a band can’t just be two people, we’ve been trying to find another singer to join, you in?’

And the rest was history, they had chatted for weeks after that, meeting up after lessons, working out how they are going to go through with it. Then spent the next year writing and producing their songs. Where they got to a point that producers noticed them and a few of their songs were made in to videos. 

And Busted was born

….  
That was 3 years ago, and somehow his family still doesn’t know about this part of his life. He was going back to the mainland to meet his friends again to bring back the group, this time better. They had been apart for so long and he really missed making music with others, he had made a few songs himself and hoped that they could be used in the band, some of them he didn’t want people seeing yet, one song was very personal and he wasn’t ready to expose his feelings to people yet. 

He also missed both Jack and Wes. He hadn’t really talked to Jack that much; they had a group chat together and that’s really the only time he messaged Jack. Wes on the other hand he talked to a lot, so much so that they had go closer and started a relationship, they had always been close and known that the other wasn’t straight, Alan being Pansexual and Wes being Gay, but never had tried anything. Until one day Wes just came out with it asking Alan if he wanted to go out on a date. At this time Alan couldn’t really leave the island, at this time he was recovering from the hoods attack, he had been in the hospital wing for months, the hood had broken most of his body, a broken leg and arm, one leg had to be amputated about the knee and he had scars all over his body, he ended up having to have physical therapy and counselling. In between recovering Alan had time to talk with Wes and his family. Wes and Alan did end up having a first date, but it was via video chat, they watched a film together and talked all night. Alan had been talking to his family more, which he was happy about, before the attack he always was bullied or insulted by his brothers they never really got on and most talks ended with arguments. Now it was better, he was calmer, and they could talk. He loved listening to his father talk about his space missions, they amazed him, and he wished that he could go to space one day.

He finished his education at home via online tutor, John also helped a lot, teaching him about astronomy and space flight, John knew Alan really wanted to be the astronaut for thunderbird 3 so he thought why not prepare him for that role. After finally healing and being able to walk again, Alan began his official training for thunderbird 3. He finally became part of the team a few months later and went on missions, he did help out Virgil and Gordon in thunderbird 2 a few times on for his space missions he was joined by Jeff , Scott or John if he was down from thunderbird 5.

He did that for a year and a half before deciding with his friends to bring the band back together. He packed most of his stuff in the plane and off they went. 

‘We are about 10 minutes off kiddo!’ Jeff called back.


End file.
